


Rondo of Dreams and Nightmares

by waccharimasu



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Multi, Rain, Regret, The reader is gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: The good and the bad, trapped together in this rondo of where dreams and nightmares cannot be separated. Will you be submerged, or will you realize that the "shadows" are slowly devouring you?A collection of Akudama Drive characters/Reader using the prompts from @YumeCentral's #yumeweek2020, presented by me!
Relationships: Brawler (Akudama Drive)/Reader, Courier (Akudama Drive)/Reader, Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Reader, Doctor (Akudama Drive)/Reader, Hacker (Akudama Drive)/Reader, Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)/Reader, Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. First — Ordinary/Swindler

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER DIRECTORY :  
> 1\. First — Ordinary/Swindler  
> 2\. Flowers — Courier  
> 3\. Confession — Hacker  
> 4\. Rain — Cutthroat  
> 5\. Fate — Brawler  
> 6\. Sorry — Doctor  
> 7\. Follow — Hoodlum (Free prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of firsts, firsts that comes on a spur of a moment. The wish of Swindler to be your first in every aspect, drives you to join in this hell of a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an implied Cutthroat/Swindler here, hehe. Enjoy reading!

It's been a while since you and your friend, who she call herself Swindler to save your life, got dragged together into the life of a criminal, together with six S-ranked Akudama to do a mission from a mastermind that takes form of a black cat robot. Thank god, you had mastered in decent self-defense so you can protect yourself and Swindler from the danger upon them.

It was a _**first**_ to you. The _**first**_ time you would fight to protect yourself. All this time you had lived in Kansai, struggling from a very boring office work from 9 to 5, not to mention all of the chaotic events that happened frequently here. But, you sure somehow enjoyed this new life.

And that is the **_first_** time too, you genuinely enjoys it.

"So sorry for dragging you this far, _____... I should've pay that takoyaki with the 500 yen Courier dropped..." Swindler mumbles, one night at the abandoned factory

You chuckles, "That's fine. Besides, you don't know how to protect yourself, so I gotta do something too."

The young lady replies, "That makes me really important, huh?"

"Of course! You're my friend, after all!" You enthusiastically answers to her question

Swindler suddenly blushes upon your answer. "_____!! You're making me embarrassed!"

You had heard from what the tall man in white—Cutthroat—said about her, she really does looked pretty when she is blushed like this, the pink colors fits her perfectly. Maybe because it weren't for her, you probably won't follow her into this hell of a mess. Wait, that's the _**first**_ time you thought of it, and that suddenly make you flushed in embarrassment too.

This is not the right time to think about it! The mission to invade Kansai Station is coming up, and your 100% focus must be needed for it, so that the mission would be a success. But, here you are, thinking about your friend being so cute over here. No, you're not becoming like Cutthroat, going head over heels on Swindler!

"_____? Are you okay?" Swindler looks to you, seeing you buries your flushed face on your palms

"I-I'm fine!! Just, thinking of the mission later!" you quickly makes up a reason, trying to hide your flustered self away

Swindler, innocent as always, takes that reason of yours. You start thinking, that what if they failed the mission and all got caught or ended up dead, you included... The _**first**_ time, you ever thought of that. But, at the same time you didn't worry of that. These bunch can fight for themselves with their special abilities, right?

And you alongside Swindler, you gotta follow the flow. It's hard, but it's the choice you have made.

"Hey, if we ended up surviving after all of this, what are you gonna do?" you decides to ask

You can see Swindler is hugging her knees, looking to the cityscape ahead, "I don't know... Us two would be probably be hunted as well."

Yeah right, sealing your fate from a mere citizen as an Akudama. You get it, totally. You didn't mind, this whole **_firsts_** made you excited, just now you complaint your life is totally boring, and now you gotta survive in a rather interesting way. And you experienced it with your dear friend!

"Come on, Swindler! Let's enjoy our life while we're at it!" you excitedly says, hopping off from the stack of metal pillars you and Swindler sat on

"_____? Yeah, you're right... This life only last for once..." she looks at up to you, magenta irises radiates the sparkles that you had always loved

You reaches out your hand, making you like you're about to take her on a dance. "Well then, Miss Swindler? What do you say?"

She smiles, standing up. She reaches out her hand to you, and you hold it gently. "As long as you're with me, I'll go wherever you go!"

That promise sounded so childish in this hellish reality, but you loved it nonetheless. And you have to make sure that you got to hold to that promise, until death aparts the two of you.

Besides, you still have a bunch of **_firsts_** you want to do with her, so you have to do your absolute best to not die before you can checklisted all of that.

* * *


	2. Flowers — Courier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift of gratitude. A gift that you had gathered with all of your might. It may don't look perfect by the eyes of Courier, but the blooming flowers that is for him, contains all of your feelings inside.

You felt that your boyfriend, Courier, had done so much for you. That varies from helping you doing your house chores, taking you to your workplace by morning and afternoon through roads so that the two of you won't be spotted by the police and the executioners, and so much more.

So you thought of a return gift to him! But, first's things first, Courier is a rather stubborn person who doesn't like unnecessary things. So, you can skip out on things like matching bracelets or clothes. Perhaps you can make homemade takoyaki for him! Hmm, but the last time you ever try making one, you almost ended up lit your apartment on fire...

Maybe a much harmless thing would do. You scroll through internet to find inspirations, also making sure that he wasn't showing up by the front door while you're about to give him something. Minutes past, and you cannot think of an idea. Courier is just too hard to be guessed, and you guess you gotta act nicely in front of him as a gift of gratitude—

' _Oh?_ ** _Flowers_** _?_ ' you thought, as you scrolled your holographic screen into an internet post of flower bouquets

You thinks again, ' _But, fresh **flowers** are really rare these days... Ugh, even my bargaining skills are worst than him..._ '

"What are you looking at, _____?" a familiar voice comes up from behind you

You immediately yelps in surprise, almost throwing your phone. It's Courier, arriving home already! Well, there goes your plan on surprising him...

"Courier! I don't know that you're early!" you immediately scrambles to fix yourself, and turning off the phone

"Yeah, got fewer jobs today," he answers shortly, throwing his discarded leather jacket to the sofa

"Umm, then I shall make dinner then! You must be hungry!"

"—No need. I ate takoyaki before going home," Courier sits by the sofa, while looking at you

Well, there goes the takoyaki-maniac Courier. Again.

You sighed, "Aww, come on! You know that I can cook something better than takoyaki!"

"No. You'll end up burning your flat," he retorts

Trying not to be pissed, you just mumble, "Yeah but I'm not that bad of a cook..."

"By the way, why are you searching for flowers on the internet? Are you gonna gift it to someone?" Courier looks up from his phone, definitely he had seen you searching for that

' _Yeah, it's actually for you..._ ' your inner voice tiredly answers

You answers, "Ah, was thinking if I could change the atmosphere for a while. But, fresh flowers are really hard to find these days..."

"Hmph. I can get it for you."

Wait a minute.

"W-What?" you chokes out, not believing in what your boyfriend just say

"Just say what kind do you want. I'll look for it tomorrow," Courier says again, not looked pissed at that request you accidentally said

Wait, isn't he going to go all way out to smuggle fresh **_flowers_** , just for you? You realizes, that Courier can do such thing. How stupid you are, _____!

"Y-Yeah, I'll look up for it later!" You quickly agrees to him and rushed to the kitchen to make dinner, surely you are flushed in shame that this surprise is somehow failed. But, you have a plan B in mind, so you looked forward for the time Courier will come home with the flowers you had requested.

About a few days later, Courier had used every last of his connections to try find the kinds that you were looking for. You wanted purple hydrangeas and pink roses, as you said to him before going off to work. You loved on how soft the colors were on the picture, plus you had researched for the meaning beforehand, so it would be a pleasant surprise for him.

' _These flowers... I remembered seeing meaning of these before... Do _____ have something to say to me?_ ' Courier thinks to himself, as he speeds his bike through the crowded roads

He admit it, he wants to laugh because of your somewhat innocent self, ' _That idiot, can't hide their own secrets close._ '

Thank god, you can go home earlier from your workplace and still got time to buy groceries. Courier would usually arrive by your doorstep by dusk, so you rushed to go home early before he does. Once you got inside your apartment flat, you puts your groceries by the kitchen and wait for him.

' _I wonder of how would he react? I wished he blushed though, he would look so cute with that..._ ' you smiled instinctively at the thought, thinking of the stoic and calm Courier goes flustered

Speak of the devil...

"Then, why are you smiling like idiot right there?" he shows up again from behind you

You yelps again. Courier needs to stop coming up suddenly like that. "I almost had a heart attack!!"

He just plainly reacted to your reaction, "That's good. You reacted nicely. Here, your request."

The purple-haired Akudama shoves a bag to you, and you can see pastel purple and pink blossoms popping out from it. Your eyes twinkles by such delicate and pretty **_flowers_** , you had never see an actual flower besides from your parents' house before the war, so it's also a new experience to you.

"T-Thank you! I appreciate that you go this far for me!" you smiles to him, clearly happy by this change

"No problem. I'm just doing my job—!"

Courier suddenly stops talking, as you suddenly hugs him. He just blinks at your sudden movement after the initial shock, but he didn't try to pry you off him.

"Courier, you idiot... I was about to give these for you..." you mumbles, hiding your red face with his body

He looks down to you and ask, "But my birthday is still months from now. Why?"

"I want to thank you properly. I looked up online, that purple hydrangeas and pink rose means gratitude and happiness..." you mutters, before you look up to him

"So, thank you for everything, Courier!"

But, his reaction is far from what you had expected.

"And then what? Are you gonna die tomorrow?" his voice sounds so flat when he said that

You puffed your cheeks, "T-That's not what I meant!!"

Deep inside, he's actually moved by what you had done to him. No one has ever accepted him the way he is, especially since he spent almost all of his life becoming an Akudama. But, he will never let that such "weakness" be shown, for now.

"I was just joking. Don't take it too serious," Courier then moves his hands to return the embrace

He then continues, "This sounds stupid, but I appreciated it. Besides, you already by my side, and I'm thankful for that."

You chuckles by his embrace, "Oh, Courier... You're just bad at romancing, aren't you?"

He just clicks his tongue and try ignore your playful remarks. What you don't know, that he is actually have another **_flower_** that he was about to give to you.

A blue forget-me-not.

It means, _true love_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can feel it in my bones that Courier is bad at romance. (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) See you tomorrow for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Confession — Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacker thinks, everything in his life is only a game that would only ends if he succeed to crack the code. But, you're here to proof him that there are some aspects about life that is must not be looked down as a mere game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why don't we agree that we missed this sweet boy right here🤧🤧 and hopefully I do justice on writing him honestly hhhhh

Your neighbor "friend" is really weird, as you thought. Not only he's still a young boy, but also wickedly talented, he said to you that he's just a mere hacker who hacks for fun. Yeah, said that to the ads of wanted S-ranked Akudama, where his face is also there. But, neither way, you decides to keep his presence a secret from the inspecting police officers.

"Sorry for bothering you so much, _____. But thanks for the help," Hacker thanked you, as he rolls out from under his bed

"Yeah, I glad that the police didn't inspect this empty room again," you said, sitting on the floor as you see him dust off the excessive dust on his clothes

"But, I guess I gotta move again. They must be pretty suspicious. Not to mention if any of them tries to follow me," Hacker says, as holographic screens shows up by the front of him

Hacker's been moving a lot, as you remembered. You only seen him as your neighbor for just 2 months, and yet you felt pity for him. Within this age, he probably still on his highschool days, not roaming the internet as that famous person who hacked many of government's servers.

"Don't you have something to do today?" the blue-eyed boy ask to you, eyes glued to the screens

You shakes your head, "No... Apparently the teacher today got his head hit somewhere, and sent us off after a half-day."

"That's good, huh?" he comments

You lightly chuckles. "It is! I got to spent more hours with you!"

The boy almost chokes on his own breath, hearing you saying that directed to him. "I-I glad that you enjoyed my presence then."

You then scoot closer to him, seeing all of the blue holographic screens on the air. Many rows of numbers and words, as he skillfully doing his talent.

"Where are you trying to get in, this time?" you ask him, fascinated

"Not in particular. I've hacked many of important government servers now, and it seems like they upgraded their firewalls. Haha, this is really interesting," he says in enthusiasm, as he gets to work

You suddenly thought of something. "Hacker, can you imagine the life if you weren't becoming like this?"

He stops, before answering simple. "I wouldn't even try to imagine that. Besides, my goal in this life is to escape this crummy city."

You gulps. "To Kanto?"

Hacker nods. "Yes."

To be honest, you didn't want him to be far from you. It's been the first time that you got an accompany that wasn't bothered by your presence, and vice versa. From the 2 months you had spent with him, comes something that fills your heart with a rather unknown feeling.

Swallowing your saliva, you ask him, "Hacker, have you had someone you ever liked before?"

He stops again, and this time he turns to you. "No in particular. Besides, everyone hated me ever since I became an Akudama."

"What do you think of me then?" You decides to pursue him with more questions

The boy thinks for a while, before replying. "You're a not burden, that's all I can think. And, you're quite nice for a companion."

' _I was being such a lovestruck fool for him... dammit,_ ' you curses yourself for doing such stupid thing

You didn't realize, as you suddenly ask him, "Hey, if I say that I by chance liked you, what are you gonna do about that?"

"H-Huh??!" Hacker suddenly exclaims

You quickly enclose his mouth with both of your palms, and that manuver causes you to fall down...

on top of Hacker.

You just babbles out, "Just forget about that!! Pretend that you didn't hear that question!!" 

Hacker grabs both of your wrists to pry off from his mouth. "Idiot! How can I ignore such question like that?"

He continues, his clear blue eye twinkles playfully. "Besides, I do like an interesting game with you involved."

"B-But, these feelings weren't a mere game, Hacker! I know this is so stupid, but I think I like you..."

A **_confession_**.

One of the last things you want to say to him, before fate parts them away. 

"_____..." he looks at you, utterly amazed by that sheer determination you had

"I don't want you to be alone. You still got so many chances to live on. And, the only thing I can do to you is to make consider about it. Life is meant to be enjoyed, not as a game that you can restart easily," you explains

Hacker then tugs on his cap, covering his flushed face. "I never had expected any of this coming from you... But, I guess I had no choice then."

He continues, this time his eye locked with yours. "I'll take that **_confession_** of yours. Just now, I think that you really are an interesting prize."

"Back at it with your game references?" you pouted

Hacker chuckles. "Just kidding."

Maybe you were right all this time, Hacker has never been find an exact purpose of living. So, that **_confession_** perhaps can change his life in a way...

* * *


	4. Rain — Cutthroat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An usual encounter upon the rain. You, a "sweet and kind pure-white angel" who gives your umbrella to the killer who is dyed by the colors of both rain and blood. That exact routine of yours was perfectly remembered by Cutthroat's mind, never changed every time it's raining...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Determination Symphony" by Roselia, as I write this by the way. Somehow it becomes fluff too, but definitely has the feels of angst. Enjoy!

You finally arrives to the rooftop of a tall building, a folded umbrella by your hand. The flight of stairs up sure made you panting, the cold **_rain_** made puffs of your breath visible. Waiting for you on the rooftop is a familiar person, white from head to toe. He was looking down to the city below, bustling even under the rain.

"Cutthroat! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere..." you said in relief, as you open your umbrella to protect yourself from the **_rain_**

The killer turns around, and you can see his mixture of purple and pink eyes are empty. You had expected of what happened to him, so you walks closer to him.

"Is there something wrong with me, _____... that I cannot find my scarlet-red angel..." he asks, heavy of sorrow on his voice

You stretches your hand that holds the umbrella, to cover him too from the **_rain_**. "I am your _angel_ too, remember that? I don't care of what you want to do to me."

"No. I don't want to see you being hurt..." he looks at you, worriedly

You had thought about this for a while now. Perhaps he wants you to be his desired person, but he saves you for the absolute last. For the perfect moment that he can colors you with the lovely red he had always loved.

"I'm okay. I don't have anyone else besides you anyways..." you says, also got carried on with the sadness within the pouring **_rain_**

You get it, everytime it **_rains_** , Cutthroat had always gone to where the **_rain_** can pour upon him, to let wash of his emotions away. You get his behavior, every single of it. The two of you looks down to the city again, letting the silence consume.

"Even though I _do_ want you to be red, but there's this something inside me that prevents me from doing it," your lover decides to talk

You didn't answer for that. You then feels he is shuffling closer to you, wrapping you from behind. He rests his head by your shoulder, and you just smiles at his somehow childish act.

"Why don't we go home? I'll make your favorite hot cocoa with marshmallows," you offers, but you got the response of him shaking his head and lets out a whining sound

"Just, let me stay like this for a while. Your warmth is so inviting," he mumbles

You chuckles lightly, "Alright then. Whatever you want."

The two of you stays in that position for a while, with you looking the scenery, and Cutthroat snuggling you from behind. You really are precious to him, a one and only angel who ever do such thing to him, no matter how bloody both of your hands were. And, somehow it awakes a feeling to not ever let you _fly_ away from him.

Perhaps, keeping you in a cage would do, as he thought. 

But, he will never see that kind smile of yours again if he tries to do something extreme to you. Only freight and hate towards him, like all other attempts to find his desired scarlet-red angel. That's why, you are a special case to him.

"_____?" he calls

You turns your head, "Yes?"

"Where is my welcome home kiss?" he requested, now he sounded more playful

You laughs lightly again, "We're not at home yet... But, if you want that now, guess I'll give you one."

You turns around, tip-toeing to give him a light kiss on his cold lips. His mood surely goes better after the kiss, as he once again hugs you. You were like a candy, it made him addicted to your sweet taste and everything about you that can make him gone crazy.

"How's that? Is it lifting your mood up?" you ask, seeing him smiles sweetly

He nods, enthusiastically. "As expected of my sweet darling, you were really magical!"

You just blushed on his compliment. The two of you can be looked as a normal couple, being close to each other, linking hands and stolen kisses at some times. But, there is much more that goes behind the scenes, where the bond that is forcefully tied by red-colored strings, can be seen clearly.

The next time you found Cutthroat under the **_rain_** , is at an empty alleyway. This time, fresh red blood stains the pure-white of his appearances. Of course, you felt pity for him, as you approaches him from behind.

"Why... why they were so afraid of me..." the killer looks upon his bloodied hands, two knives twinkles by the hazy sky

You just tip-toes, to cover him under the umbrella once again, trying to avoiding to answer that hard question. That gesture, is also making him realize that you were here again for him.

He turns his head to you, asking, "_____, darling... Why..."

You answers with a kind smile, "I will always be here, Cutthroat. No one's gonna cover you from the **_rain_** besides me, right?"

Thankfully, the pouring **_rain_** hides the tears that fell from his beautiful mixed purple and pink eyes. You, his sweet and kind and innocent angel who always manages to find him, and the gesture of covering him under the umbrella despite having you tip-toeing...

"I'm sorry, for making you worry about me," Cutthroat apologizes, proceeding to puts his knives by his coat pocket and cups both of your cheeks with his bloodied hands

Your smile dazzles like the piercing summer sun, and it's making him wanting to preserve your smile for an eternity. You slowly puts your idle palm to hold his who were caressing your cheek.

"Let's go home, okay?" you ask gently, looking to him

Home... He knows that everywhere is a perfect home, as long as you were there by his side. Cutthroat sees that these times of suffering, he who resembles of a wounded demon who were punished from living this "perfect" life of his by killing people— and you, an angel sent from the heavens giving him the mercy and affection he desperately searched.

Under the cold **_rain_** , he always remembers that you will be there for him. And that reason is enough for him to not let anyone dare to try to ruin this precious moment between you and him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope I'll survive eps 9 tonight. :")
> 
> update: It's nice knowing you all. this episode wrecked me.


	5. Fate — Brawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is an inevitable fate. You realizes that someday you wouldn't be able to meet your beloved again, considering he loves to involve himself in danger. And that said inevitable fate, foresees the end of Brawler, away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of an aftermath of Episode 06. 
> 
> Damn, I kinda regret that I underestimated him, when he's just very lovable and a big dork. Yes, I miss Brawler too.... :")
> 
> definitely this has major spoilers if you didn't watch episode 06 yet!

"B-Brawler!!" you shouts on the rain, as you runs to the bridge where he and the Master Executioner fought to death

You almost fell when you reaches his body, and your hands are beyond shivering when you see how awful he became. Blood pouring out from his abdomen and head, blending together with the rain. 

"No, no, no, no!! Why did you do this?!" you shouts again, as you proceed to shake his huge muscular body

"He's dead already..." someone says, behind you

You quickly whips your head, seeing a man with a very funky hairstyle, and purple suit. His expression is also angry, and sad. 

"W-Who are you..." you mutters, your body shivers from the rain

"I'm his friend... Hoodlum... And you must be, the one that he told me...?" he says, edged with regret and sorrow

You nods, "Yes... I lived together with him..."

Hoodlum stays in silence, as the two of you sees Brawler's body, cold. The rain hides your tears perfectly, as you becoming like a statue.

"Brawler is really an idiot... How can he do such thing when I'm worrying so much about him..." you says

Hoodlum didn't answer that question.

"Hey, you've been with him after that invasion to the Shinkansen, right? How was he? Did he ever talked about me...?" another question comes out from you, still locking eyes to your beloved's dead body

"Y-Yes. He only mentions you once, after we got off the Shinkansen. He loved you so much, and he's willing to kick the Executioners' asses just to make sure that you're safe..."

And yet, he died on their hands...

"..." you remained silent

Brawler has always be like this, ever since the two of you start living together. It's his own **_fate_** to swing his fists not just because he likes it, he did it for you. Each punch he did, it was for his liking and for you. He can't see if you ended up on a bad situation that where he cannot protect you.

"I can't leave him like this... I want to bury him..." you says to yourself

You continues, "Besides, I'm being a stupid after all. A weakling who cannot stand up for myself..."

Hoodlum shakes his head, "No. I don't think that you are a weakling. Hey, you walked from all the way here right?"

You nods. The green-haired man says again, "I admired your determination... to go all the way here for him..."

A realization struck your head. If Brawler's alive right now, he would have said the same thing to you. The truth is too bitter to be told, but it's true. Death is an inevitable **_fate_** , even for the Akudama who are pursuing their purpose. It's really cruel, as you think. But, you have to get up and continue walking on this hell of a world.

You stands up, wipes your tears with the sleeves of your outfit, "Thank you... Please, can you help me bury him?"

Hoodlum, in the other hand, must do the same thing as you are. "Yeah. Besides, I gotta catch up with the others too."

So, you and Hoodlum helps on carrying Brawler's body with all of your might, to a proper place for a burial. The two of you eventually reaches a clearing not far from the old bridge. Hoodlum starts digging with anything he can found in this ruins, while you starts making an impromptu tombstone using leftover boards.

"It's done! Help me put him in," Hoodlum calls to you after several minutes, and you quickly goes to him

It's becoming surreal, that you are burying your beloved on this nowhere, truly you want the best for him but this is the best what you can do for respecting him. You managed to hold your tears, as the two succeeded on putting Brawler down the grave. Minutes later, Hoodlum closes the grave with the soil he dug up earlier.

And lastly, you put the tombstone, made of an old wooden board, carved with a metal. You had never known his real name, so you go with his nickname.

"Thank you. I think you should go now," you thanked Hoodlum again

The man reassures, "A-Are you sure on being alone like this? I could take you to the tunnel before going to the Park."

"I'm not important to the mission, you know. Just go, I'll be fine. Besides, I don't see the Executioners nearby," you gently says to him

Hoodlum nods on your words, "Alright. Then, I'll be going!"

He then runs away from you, with you waving to him. Then, you looks again to the grave in front of you. You felt cold, sad, pissed off, everything. You still gotta go back to Kansai and think what would you do after losing Brawler, maybe locking yourself up would be good, since you can sense the peace within this city cannot stand firm anymore.

' _Brawler, you idiot... for risking your life like this... I miss you..._ ' your inner voice resounds

But, he wasn't there with you to say, _Oh cheer up, _____! I'm still alive! That wound doesn't matter for someone like me!_

The _**fate**_ is cruel. Far more cruel than you could ever imagine...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this doesn't come up good, episode 9 literally make me empty headed like this,,, please forgive me Brawler stans for this bad writing🤧🤧 but I personally agreed that he deserves a proper burial hhhhh


	6. Sorry — Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone must have been said sorry for at least once on their life. But never once you ever heard her saying that word of apology, only be replaced by many sweet lies and painful lessons that you believed. You understands, that Doctor hates such word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I still hates her with a burning passion, but I promise I'll write something good for her👍 This takes place somewhere on eps 8! So, this has implied spoilers too!

"Doctor...! I-It's been a while since you last visited!" you exclaims, as you see the pink-haired woman walking in to your underground clinic

"Good evening, love. I see that you still runs the clinic while I'm gone," Doctor greets you, before she sits in one of the stools that is available

Enthusiastically, you answered, " _Hahaha_ , of course I am! Wouldn't call myself Doctor's best apprentice if I didn't keep the clinic running!"

The woman lightly laughs before asking, "So? Have you been using what I've told you?"

"I got my arm chopped off when a group of yakuza rampaged the neighborhood a few days ago. It was really a pain in the ass..." you complains, as you slid off the doctor vest you wear, to show her marks of stitches on your upper left arm

"Ah, ah... Language, dear. Young ones like you shouldn't use bad words often. But, that is a pretty impressive result," the woman observes on your neat stitches

"Thank you! But, as expected I can't be even to you when it comes to these things," you thank her, before sliding back your vest on

Doctor only smiles at you, "You're still young. You still got a long way to go if you wanna be even with me."

But, something's really weird. She went on a "mission" from an anonymous person with a payment of 100 million yen to save Cutthroat, but after that she was missing from the wanted list, which makes you suspicious of her actual motives.

"Doctor? Why aren't you on the wanted list anymore?" you decides to ask

"That's a long story, dear. And I guessed that you shouldn't ever hear of that," she stands up from the stool, folding her arms

You stands up too, "I'm old enough to understand it already! Please, you believed me, right?"

Her golden eyes looks at you from behind the rimmed frames, before saying, "What would you do, if I was betraying everyone to pursue my own purpose?"

"...Betraying?" you ask in reassure

She nods, "I don't want to be chased by those people anymore. So, I ask to the boss if I can be removed from the Akudama list, in return that I gave informations regarding this mission."

Your eyes suddenly goes wide, imagining the other Akudama who were with her during the mission were betrayed, and you cannot bring yourself to put you on that position.

"And moreover, the offering to Kanto—that little boy, surely makes me curious of what if I can control people's mortality..."

You steps back, reaching for the scalpel from your pocket. 

"But, for a young one like you, I can imagine on how would you react if I did the same thing to you," Doctor says in an intimidating tone, walking towards you

"H-How could you do this?!" you tries to stand on your ground, not letting this panic taking over you

"Hmmm, it's been a while since the last time for my lesson. Shall I give it to you now?" She suddenly throws a scalpel to you, as fast like as a light

You quickly evade the ziplining scalpel, while you send your own to her. As always, she evades it easily, and her arms suddenly circles on you, trapping you between the floor and her.

"Besides, I'm no longer an Akudama, so I can just report this to them that I have an A-ranked Akudama on my arms right now."

You tries to move your hands, but Doctor's strength is too enormous for you.

"Please! I'm **_sorry_**! I won't fight you anymore! I'll do anything you want!" you pleads in mercy, tears formed by your eyes

That word.

That exact word she hates.

"How dare you say that to me?" Doctor fumes, another scalpel now on your throat

"Forgive me, Doctor! I won't say that again!" you realizes your mistake

The woman on the top of you, just grins, as the scalpel slowly pierces your skin, making you grunts in pain. The sight of blood and you being slowly tortured is slowly making her excited.

"I would... but, can you handle this one?" the scalpel goes deeper, making your eyes wider

You should get out from her grip, or else this torture would go harder than before. Quickly, you wiggles your shoulders and kick your feet to throw her across the room. And luckily, you succeeded on that, so you got back to your feet fast, and scrambles out from the underground clinic.

That, while you presses the wound by your throat.

Doctor just chuckles in amusement. "That _____, surely becoming quite a bad child."

But, she pauses. She remembers of how your eyes shines differently, when she just arrives, and when she strangles you down to the floor. Admiration and fear are a pretty distantly different feeling. Throughout her life, she teaches youngsters to make sure her traces still lives on, even though she never worries about dying or things like that.

And, you are her best apprentice. It's true, you had mastered various medical approaches pretty fast, considering that you doesn't have enough fund to go on a proper medical school. You were bold enough to come to her, asking her to teach you.

' _____ _... I failed them..._ ' she thinks, looking at the empty clinic, with small drops of blood on the neat floor

She walks to retrieve your scalpel, still thinking, ' _They looked up at me, and yet I failed to be their expectations... How fool I've become..._ '

You, felt that you were safe from Doctor's eyes, you quickly do a stitch to your open wound. It hurts, but you have to choke back your tears as you do it. But, on the other hand, you felt hurt from what she did. You gotta focus, or else the stitch won't seal the wound shut.

' _Doctor... How dare is she... I don't want to meet any of the Akudama who were with her during that mission... She betrayed them while I was close to her..._ ' you thinks, as you finally cuts the string with a scissor you bring

But, you guessed that you'll never come back to the clinic. The only choice for now is to quickly arrange a safe house, and a plan for what's next. Before that, you still thinks of why Doctor hates the word " ** _sorry_** ". Does that particular word triggers something on her mind?

In the end, Doctor is always an enigma that you would never ever understand.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A refreshing change! the previous 5 are normal citizen!reader, so for Doctor I used Akudama!reader which is really fun to write. And of course, even though the plot progress made me "hate her with a burning passion", but I guess her charms really making me reconsidering it www.
> 
> See you tomorrow with Hoodlum's chapter! Look forward for the prompt I specifically chose for him! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	7. Follow — Hoodlum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoodlum is willing to follow you anywhere you want. You were like a light that shines upon him who were lost, more like falling in love. With such strong feelings, he feels that he can be anything or go anywhere he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the song "Ready Steady" by GigaP, which is why I want to end this wonderful week with something not angst-y :"D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Living in Kansai is far harder than he could ever imagine. From the government that keeps pressuring the citizens, the Akudama who were roaming the streets, no matter how much they were sentenced or how high their rank is. Hoodlum is only a minor Akudama, having 4 years in sentence. He wants to be those who were on the S-rank, perhaps they can make more money if they were ranked that high.

But, he's afraid to ever dream of such purpose. He is aware of the risk that comes with it, having to deal with Executioners and many Akudama would not hesitate to look as fellow rivals from what they want. 

That is why, you're here for that exact purpose.

"You see, everything on this times needs high risk. And, I don't want an instant result that can take both you and me to our purposes, you'll make laugh," you said one night to him at your hideout

"So... you're willing to risk everything?" the green-haired man ask again

"Of course I am. Wouldn't let my family down," you stands up, while looking at him

"...A-As expected of you and your family then..."

Your position is much higher than him on the list. You were almost reaching the S-rank, but you need something grand to mark your footprint on the list. Perhaps, intimidates those who were on the S-rank.

"Hoodlum, let me tell you something. Those who becomes an Akudama, they has the purpose of don't want to follow the rules of this city. They were all bullshit. Instead, we have our own standards, which we have our own purposes and dreams and chase them," you explains to him

Perhaps, you really do want to make him a successful criminal, but first you gotta teach him on what is it like to chase the exact purpose you've said to him. On the other hand, he admires of you. You may be still young, upon the world of where criminals ruled the streets, but you succeeded every time.

Yes, Hoodlum would do anything as long he can _**follow**_ you. As long he feels safe, he would do such thing for that wish of his.

"It's time for them to give the _mic_ to me," you say to yourself

"So cool..." the man suddenly blurbs out a sentence

You looks to him, with him suddenly scrambles to make you forget of what he just say.

"Of course I am. Come, I think it's time that I shall give you a proper job," you gestures him to stand up, before you walks to the door

As always, he tails behind you, like a dog who's loyal to his master. For once, you didn't mind about his presence, although you were suspicious about his motives on clutching onto your family business to help him becoming a better Akudama. You only hope, that this man can learn if he tries to be the parasite, the consequences are always bad.

"So, _____, what job?" Hoodlum asks to you

"Since you're a still 4-year sentences, how about you do what you can do?" you daringly offer him

Blackmail and theft were listed on what he can do, so you had arranged a plan for that. The two of you hops on the car your bodyguards had prepared, and immediately it speeds off from your hideout.

"I'm actually excited, whether can you make your way in to the safe of one of my enemies, stealing their heirloom," you didn't look at him, but on the colorful night lights of the city

"S-Stealing?" He almost chokes on his own question

"Of course. I expected that you can do such thing," your shiny eyes looks at the frightened man beside you

But, you know that his admiration towards you will drive him to do more what he can do. Your inner voice just chuckles, thinking of how stupid this man was.

"But, what about you?" Hoodlum then asking you, again.

"Me? _Pfft_ , I'm gonna distract them while you do your job."

As always, he would **_follow_** — anywhere you go.

The mission that night went into success, as Hoodlum stole the heirloom of your enemy, a jewel-crusted box filled with a rare-colored jewel stone. Now, you awaits for the family of your enemy to realize that their heirloom was lost.

More and more time, Hoodlum had spent time **_following_** you to become the "best" Akudama by the city of Kansai, the more he fell to this trap called love. He didn't hate it, that makes him goes over the moon with this advantage upon him.

You, who has this distinctive charisma of leading the family, doing crimes as a clan leader, and when you kills... It wraps everything perfectly into a song that is bewitching him. Ah, it's such a thrilling feel by his back. 

"I see that you're doing better than I thought. Care to tell what are your motives?" you ask him one night by your study, leaning your head to your palm on the desk

He shakes his head, his funky hairstyle follows, "Oh, no, no. I just wanna **_follow_** you!"

A pledge, huh.

You grins by his daring words, "Hmph, such bold words. I like that."

"I swear, I shall **_follow_** you wherever you want— if that's what you wish. I wanna see the city and the world by your point of view, so please! Take me with you, _____!"

In that moment, his desire for wanting more has started to boil. But, it's always a tough journey to make such wish come true. You liked it nonetheless, besides you still have plans with him involved. You're a _nice_ person, after all. And all _nice_ people gotta help each other, no matter how bloody their hands from doing such _kindness_.

"Well then—" you begins, still leaning to your palm, with a smile that represents a myriad of emotions

" _Are you ready?_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually uses the inspiration from Hoodlum's beta setting of being a clan leader (originated from Kodaka), so in here I'm making tribute to his beta setting!
> 
> And I also like how Ready Steady brings a rather bold feeling, which I try to convey it by this chapter👀
> 
> That means, Yume Week is officially done! Thank you so much for the support, it's been a fun ride to try writing for the main 7! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always! I appreciated your kudos and comments! It's becoming a nature of me to feed the yume people of this fandom, including myself. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @umeirohane!


End file.
